Unexpected
by Laugh Attack
Summary: Veronica has to go to a boarding school, which happens to the the House of Night. She's not too happy about it, but eventually fits in. Unexpectedly, she makes friends with Aphrodite. Veronica doesn't realize she's changing the whole school, or being used
1. Pearled

When my parents told me I was going to a new school, I was voluminously shocked. Why did I even have to go to a new school? I liked the school I was in now. Though, there are some changes I would make, but, still. I was comfortable in the school I was in. There had to be a perfectly good reason why I had to transfer schools. Where was this school anyway? Hopefully it wasn't all the way around the other side of the world.

"Mom," I complained for the billionth time. "Why do I _have _to go to a new school?"

My mom, Lori sighed and said, "Dave, should we tell her?"

Dave, my dad, turned from washing the dishes to face her and shrugged.

Lori sighed again. "I... don't think we should tell you _now_. You should wait until you get there."

"Lori, did you also mention this isn't some school you go to, and come home at night?" Dave asked.

Lori put her hand on her forhead. "No... I didn't."

Then it hit me. "Your sending me to a boarding school!?"

"Veronica, please don't overreact," Lori said putting both of her hands in the air. "I think once your comfortable in the new school, you'll want to stay there. You can always call me on my cell phone. I always have it on me. Your dad does too. You have my work number."

"That's not the point!" I basically screamed. "What about _me_? I don't even know how to tell my friends about this! I have to say bye to them?"

"Veronica-"

"Why didn't you ask me first before you signed me up, or whatever you did to get me in there? You never even asked me first!"

Lori ran a hand through her golden-blonde hair.

"I can't believe this!" I yelled as I stormed up to my room.

I closed my bedroom door behind me furiously. Okay, so now I was moving to a new boarding school which I don't even know where it is. I have to say bye to my friends, and have to pack my things. I didn't even know when I was going either, which they should have told me. It wasn't like I was leaving tomorrow- right?

I guess I should start packing now. I walked torwards my closet and slid open the door to the right. I always kept my traveling bag in the left hand side corner. I crawled over my stuff, and my hand was pinched by something sharp. I made a soft "ugh" sound and lifted my hand up to my face so I could see what it was.

No, I wasn't bleeding - which was good. I looked on the ground and realized that it was a pen I let my hand fall on. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my blue traveling bag. I got out of my closet, and slid the door closed. I put the blue traveling bag on my bed and zipped it open. Something... smelt funny. What was it?

I examined the inside of it, then I found what it was. I slowly lifted it up in the air. Ugh! Gross! I don't even remember the last time when I washed or wore these socks. I quick;y threw it in the laundry. Just when I thought I was along for a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. I wonder who it could be this time.

"Veronica?"

I sighed. It was my mother.

"Lori?" I replied, with an attitude.

She turned the doorknob and opened the door. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Veronica, I was wondering if-" She sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"Just some nasty socks that were in my traveling bag."

"Oh..." Lori took the body spray that was on my dresser and sprayed the room with it as she talked. "I was wondering if you would like to go shopping for school clothes. We can get some stuff from Hollister, if you'd like. The mall isn't very far."  
I shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay," Lori put the body spray back on the dresser. "Meet me back downstairs when your ready."

I nodded, as she shut the door behind her. _She sprayed way too much of that body spray,_ I thought as I started choking.

Atleast it smells good now.

--

I bought ten shirts from Hollister, that fit me perfectly. I was amazed myself. I loved the designs on them though. One of the shirts were white and showed two coconuts hanging from a Palm Tree. A few inches away from that tree, was also another Palm Tree, with a hammock connected to both of them. It actually looks prettier than explaining.

We walked passed a jewellery store, and I peeked in. I did need some jewellery, now that I think about it.

"Can we stop in here for a second?" I asked.

Lori nodded and waited at the door for me.

I walked in, and spotted a red pearled necklace that I thought was beautiful. I picked it up. The price wasn't even expensive. I couldn't leave it behind.

"Got everything you wanted?" Lori asked as I walked out of the jewellery store.

"Yeah."

--

Lori helped me pack my bag. I put all my new clothes in it, including the pearled necklace. How could I leave it behind?

"Your all set," Lori said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

My mom left the room, and now I was here... alone. Gave me some time to think about the new school. Won't I have one more day at the school I went to now? This was all just too much. I wanted to know why I had to go to a new school. But, why couldn't I go to a public one I had now? I had to go to a _boarding _school. Was that supposed to be a hint?

I was so tired. Could barely keep my eyes open.

--

**A/N: What did you think ? Heh. It was Okay. **


	2. Light

I opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't in my bed. Above me, I could see... a light. The light was so bright it almost blinded me. I knew there was _something _that was around me ... if only I could see it. If only this light wasn't infront of me. Actually, it was very confusing. The light was changing colors. It went from yellow, to blue, to orange, to red, to green, to purple, then repeated itself. What's up with that?

Just then, I felt a major pain on my forhead. What in the world? It stung. I tried to lift my hand have pressure on it, to make it stop the stinging, but, I couldn't. It was like my arms were superglued down. What was happening to me? The way my heart was beating I thought it was going to fall out of my chest. I've never gotten that feeling before - atleast I don't remember. How stupid could I be? It was adrenaline! There was something seriously wrong with me. But I just don't know what it was yet. What could it be?

The pain was worse. It was like... someone trying to give me a tattoo. Or, were they actually _trying_ to? Freaky... I've never have gotten a tattoo. They look... well, painful, but pretty at the same time. I chuckled softly to myself. I found my _own _jokes pretty funny. Oh well.

Then... I realized... the light wasn't there anymore. I gasped so hard I choked. _What is happening to me?! What is happening to me? What is happening to me..._ I wanted to scream that question but when I tried, it was like I had no voice. Everyone had to have a voice... right? Why couldn't _I _use my voice? What's happening?

I was panicking again. Same as before, I thought my heart was going to fall out of my chest... Just the thought of blood made me want to faint. How'd the pain from my forhead get me to think of blood? Just as I thought of the word 'blood' I felt something liquidy on my hand. _No, no, no, please,_ I wanted to scream. But, I couldn't cry, scream, or use my voice.

I wanted this to be over with. Since the light wasn't above me anymore, all I could see was blue. Just the color blue. Kind of weird. Did the blue mean something like- ow! ow! My forhead was causing more pain than it was before. Did I just hear myself... moan? Was that a _good _sign? I couldn't say or make a noise before. Did this mean it was almost over?

Please let it be over. Atleast... let the pain stop from my forhead? Maybe someone _wasn't _putting a tattoo on my forhead. Maybe I was sleeping and had a major headache and this was all a dream. The light changing colors, and the blue around me. Yeah. That's what it was. All a dream. Just a dream that will be over in the morning when I wake up.

_The _question was, when _was _the morning going to come? But, _this _question, scared me. What if the morning _never _came? I have never thought of that - and it just so happens the thought came to me. How strange. Did this mean that I was closer for it to end? I suddenly got a rush of adrenaline. From happiness, though.

I sighed. It was like this was never going to end! Hey, if it didn't I wouldn't have to go to that dumb boarding school my parents are making me go to. Now I'm wishing this wouldn't end. Talk about moodswings. The boarding school I was going to, I hoped didn't look like those cheap schools with the old stones and a broken fountain near the front door.

So maybe I was dreaming this. I hope I was. Then I hoped I wasn't . The Reason why I didn't want this to be real was because, well, the pain was annoying me... The reason I did want this to be real, was because, I wouldn't have to go to the boarding school. This stunk. Stunk like that old sock that I had in my traveling bag before that I didn't even realize was in there until I started to pack today. Yeah. Great.

I tried to imagine what the boarding school would be like. I pictured myself walking into the classroom and everybody in that class started throwing crumpled up pieces of papers, and paper clips. I could imagine myself ducking from the spit balls that were flying torwards the chalkboard. I wondered what the teacher would do about that. Did they _allow _this? Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

_Veronica, what's wrong with you? _I thought. _It will be as bad as you think! You right. The spit balls, the paper clips, the crumpled up pieces of paper! The people there will be probably snobby too and only think about themselves. You haven't even thought of that!_

But... what if... they were nice? What if they didn't throw anything across the room and were friendly and none of them were snobby? I sighed. Okay, so, what if I did make alot of friends there? I could become popular. Hey, new school, new clothes, there was a chance I would be.

Then another thought accured to me. What if I didn't need those clothes I bought from Hollister? What if they gave out uniforms?

Just then everything went black.


End file.
